


Fragile

by fanfictionforlife



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionforlife/pseuds/fanfictionforlife
Summary: Alex’s heart is delicate like glass. Tobin’s love is strong like steel. Can one of them survive life and death?Tobin Heath is an eighteen-year-old soccer phenomenon who has the girl, the school, the city, and the future in the palm of her hand. Her life has been projected for her, from who will she marry and how she will become a professional soccer player. It doesn’t seem to matter if Tobin wanted to choose a different lifestyle or not. But it’s not like that, at least not until her miracle arrives. The first time Tobin laid eyes on Alex Morgan, she didn't know who she was, but she knew that she was something special and had something different about her. She would have never guessed from that moment that Alex is always on her mind. Months later, Tobin's world is turned upside down when Alex appears in her class, stealing her heart and forever changing her life.Alex is sick. Very sick. And Tobin may be missing the only thing that ever mattered to her in her life. How much sacrifice is too much for the person you love? For just a little more time? For just one more chance? Can Tobin be the hero Alex needs? Or is it Tobin who needs to be saved?
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fragil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185851) by [cotrenks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotrenks/pseuds/cotrenks). 



Tobin once again tried to block the cheerleader’s incessant giggles, but once again it was impossible. Absently, she wondered how she had been convinced to take her girlfriend to a photoshoot, but she remembered the amount of persuasion she had used and that answered her question.

Then Christen cast a shy smile over her shoulder, her bright green eyes meeting hers for a second before she turned her attention to the others. Tobin knew she had done it partially to play with her and partially to make sure she was looking at her. She was tremendously vain in that sense, something she had struggled to tolerate for the past three long years. Although she was one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen, it was never easy to put up with Christen and her huge ego.

Clenching her teeth, Tobin forced her lips to curl up into the fake smile she had been wearing for the past six months, ever since she discovered that she and Christen weren’t meant to be. Lately, she had to constantly remind herself that she could end things with her when her last soccer season ended.

Just a few more months, she thought.

Until then Tobin did not want to change anything that would ruin her game. Her entire future depended on the soccer scholarship to UNC, and not a day went by without her father reminding her that there was nothing more important in life at this point.

With that in mind, Tobin made sure she could endure her incomparable beauty, her insatiable dominance in sex, and her iron ambition for yet another year. “Is there a way for you guys to do one of your routines so you can take photos on the go?” the photographer asked Christen.

Tobin knew that she was going to respond before she did. Christen loved acting even more than she loved being photographed, which was a lot.

"Of course," she replied, shaking her hand, a gesture that hid the emotion that Tobin knew she felt for having more eyes fixed on her. Whether there were two people or two hundred, practically every glance close enough found its way to Christen. Not only was she the team captain and focal point in virtually all of her routines, but Christen was also deadly beautiful. She was always the center of attention, and most people were madly fascinated by her. Unintentionally, Tobin rolled her eyes. Most just didn't know what she was like.

Tobin watched Christen’s hips twitch inside her short skirt as she made her way to the iPod equipment she had brought. Her slender fingers worked the screen a few seconds before she leaned over and set it in place. She didn't even bother to bend her knees, happily showing off her ass to Tobin where she sat on the grass behind her. When she straightened, she quickly winked at her before turning back to the herd of killer wolves she called admirers.

Although her body reacted to the view that Christen gave her, Tobin could not bear to once again observe the routines that she had already seen dozens of times. Waiting for Christen to look at her again, Tobin signaled that she would be back soon and scurried away. She couldn't wait to flee the cordoned-off area of the team and headed for the quiet section of the park.

When she moved far enough away to no longer hear the annoying rhythm of the overly loud music, Tobin slowed her pace and searched for a tree to recline and enjoy the shade. Florida could be very warm in the winter but during the spring and summer? Sometimes "suffocating" didn't even come close to how hot it was. A huge birch tree near the far edge of the park caught her attention, and Tobin made her way there. The fact that she was near an empty bench only made the tree more attractive.

Tobin's height made her have to move a few low branches of the tree, before turning to lean against the trunk. To her pleasant surprise, she found herself hidden from the sight of casual pedestrians.

Taking a deep breath, she relaxed against the wood, filling her lungs with the air that was at least three degrees cooler. Tobin closed her eyes and leaned her head back enjoying the distant sounds of the dogs barking enthusiastically and children screaming happily.

"How about here?" Tobin heard a low, high-pitched voice ask, presumably from the bench near the tree. She swallows her disgust caused by the interruption of her paradise. She could only hope that whoever it was chose to go somewhere else or to sit quietly on the bench.

The silence went on for so long that Tobin thought she was alone again. But then a voice broke her thoughts and it catches her attention.

"It's perfect," replied the other in a softer voice.

Tobin opened her eyes at the sound, simply thinking about what the face of the person would look like with a voice like that. Unfortunately, her view was blocked. Shaking her head from side to side, she could only see bits and pieces of a female face that the trembling leaves barely revealed as they danced in the gentle breeze.

"I love the smell of the sun," said the same voice.

Tobin thought it was a strange thing to say but also a rare observation to make, and she found herself even more curious to see what the owner of the voice would look like. Carefully and silently, Tobin straightened up and looked around hoping to see through the leaves and branches. The only new thing that she saw was a bright red balloon.

"Why do you want to let it go?" Asked the smallest voice.

After another small pause, the soft, deep voice replied:

“I've always wanted to see a balloon fly in a cloudless sky.”

“You are so strange” joked the smallest voice.

"I know," the voice agreed, laughing.

More intrigued by each word the girl said, Tobin, bent down to look at the bench in front of the tree. What she saw confused her and it also fascinated her.

Two identical girls were sitting on the bench. It was obvious from seeing them that one of them was much younger, clearly not more than twelve or thirteen years old. The other, although obviously older, was not much larger than the younger girl. Behind those simple observations, Tobin didn't look twice at the little girl. Her gaze was glued to the older one.

She only glances at the ultra-tight jeans and overly-thick sweater she was wearing, and a camera cord around her neck. She found the way she dresses oddly considering the warm temperature but didn't think about it any longer when she saw her face. Porcelain skin covered the most delicate feminine features she had ever seen. The sun had given her pale cheeks some color, painting them a shade lighter than the deep pink of her lips. She was slightly turned away from Tobin, so she couldn't see her eyes clearly, just her snub nose and the soft curve of her chin. The glow of the skin on her head caught her attention momentarily, distracting her from the beauty of her face. Her scalp gleamed in the sun, and she did nothing to cover it.

“I want one, mommy! I want one!”

A boy's scream came from somewhere to the left. Tobin's eyes passed to a little boy and his mother for a moment before turning back to the girl. She retracts her gaze back to the girl just like the coast attracts the ocean. Nothing is as interesting, captivating, and important as the girl's face.

The girl had turned in the boy's direction, and from the corner of her eye, Tobin could see the little boy dragging his mother to the bench, his short arm outstretched pointing at the big red balloon.

"Where did you get it, honey?" Asked the boy's mother, in a polite and friendly tone.

"I brought it with me," replied the girl, in a voice like ice water.

“Do you have more? I want one” the boy complained.

“Gabe, shh! Do not be rude.” his mother replied.

"No, I don't," the girl replied, frowning in disappointment. “Sorry.”.

"Okay," said the boy, his voice broken indicating that he wasn’t fine at all.

“Come on, Gabe. We can get you a balloon another day. How about ice cream instead?” said the mother.

"I already had ice cream," he complained. “And I'm the only one at the party who didn't get a balloon. Why can't I get one today?”

The boy's hopelessness was so evident that Tobin was able to take his eyes off the girl enough to look at Gabe; his face slightly bowed and his chin trembling with emotion.

"Did you go to a party today?" Asked the girl.

The boy nodded. But you didn’t get a balloon to take home?

He shook his head, a large tear slowly falling down his cheek. “Everyone got one, except me.”

The girl knelt in front of him. Untying the balloon on her wrist and she presented it towards Gabe. When he didn't immediately advance, the girl nodded encouragingly and smiled. Tobin gasped. She was completely stunned by the simple gesture. In one part of her mind, she was sure that she had seen nothing more beautiful and perfect than that smile.

“Here. Take mine. I can get another” She assured him.

"You don't have to," offered the mother, taking Gabe's hand when he was going to take the bow; he was eager to own the balloon.

"Please," said the girl.” I want to. I want him to have it.”

“Seriously?”

She nodded again, her smile never fading.

“Seriously”

Ecstatic, Gabe took the balloon from the girl's hand and immediately ran to an open space with grass to play.

“Sorry. He’s not usually that rude, "explained the mother, clearly embarrassed. “But thanks. Really” she said as she went for her son.

Tobin's gaze fell once more on the girl. She reminded her of her aunts. Her head spun following the boy who ran in great circles, the balloon floating in the air.

"Why did you give it to him?" Asked the youngest. You've been talking about releasing that balloon for months.

Tobin saw the girl's chest swell and sink into a sigh. “Because I made him smile, Jeri. Look.”

The youngest, Jeri, turned to look at Gabe.

"But still," she argued.

“No, no buts. He needed it more than I did.”

Just then, a shriek broke the strange beauty of the moment, removing Tobin from her reverie. Reflectively, she looked to the left, the same direction that Gabe and his mother had come from, and saw her girlfriend walking after her across the lawn. She could no longer hide and she had never wanted to do it so much.

"There you are!" Christen exclaimed, speeding up and jogging towards her.

The movement brought Tobin's gaze back to the girl who was kneeling near her. She had turned to look at her, obviously surprised by her presence. Immediately she was lost in the most incredible blue eyes in the world.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Christen ruined the moment again.

“We are done. Are you ready?” The girl's gaze fell on Christen before standing up and sitting back on the bench. Christen glanced briefly at the duo, calling them unimportant immediately.

“Let's go, baby. I'm hungry and we have to leave Elise before we can go back.”

Before she could stop herself, Tobin looked at the girl again. She found her looking at her with the most curious expression. If she hadn't known better, she might have thought it was shame. But why would she feel sorry for her?

Christen cleared her throat, drawing her attention back to her. She was quite irritated when Tobin was finally able to focus on her. “What? Do you suddenly like skinny girls?”

Tobin could feel the blood running up her neck and cheeks. She burned with shame. She looked guiltily back at the girl, feeling an upset stomach because Christen might have offended her. She and the younger one had quietly risen from the bench and were slowly walking away.

Tobin watched them go. She saw the girl pause for a moment before they turned into one of the park's decorative fountains. Her heart was pounding in her chest, thinking that she was going to turn around to look at her. But she didn’t. Instead, Tobin watched her throw her head back and feel the sun fall on her face as if she were enjoying the heat on her skin.

The simple gesture moved Tobin, making her feel ashamed of the company she had, ashamed of the way she lived her life, ashamed of the things she took for granted. She had no idea how something as light, as harmless as that gesture could have such an impact on her, but it did. 

As she disappeared behind the fountain, Tobin couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her in her short life to make her appreciate mundane things like the sun, the park, and a balloon. She was amazed at how desperately she wanted to know the answers to those questions, to know her answers to her life, mind, and heart. She knew there was nothing she wanted more than to meet her.

Lost in thought, Tobin thought of the girl as she silently followed Christen. By the time she came back to where the photoshoot was, Christen was putting her car keys in her hand.

“You drive. I have to change my clothes” she demanded, with a tone that indicated that she was still irritated.

Deeply shaken by the girl with the red balloon, Tobin looked at Christen for several seconds. She knew her doubt had cost her, probably something incredible.

In her mind, Tobin ran away from Christen and towards the tree, back to the bench. To the girl. She knew she wouldn't be there, but in her mind she searched the entire park for her, scanning every head and face for her. But she was not there. She knew that when she allowed Christen to guide her away, she had missed her chance to discover the name of the girl, who, without saying a single word to her, had stolen her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

5 Months Later

For the first time since ever, Tobin was anxious to get to class. Normally, she wasted as much time as she could, pushing her arrival to the limits of what her teachers would tolerate. Many years ago she had learned that being the captain and star player of the soccer team had its advantages.

Today, however, Tobin was practically pushing people out of her way to get to Chemistry. She didn’t care about being late, she just wanted there to be a reason for Christen to shut up.

For more than a week, she had talked incessantly about her birthday, hinting at what she wanted. Only a complete idiot would fail to see that she wanted a butterfly necklace. Her obsession with it had begun to kill her patience after an hour. And that had been just a week ago. Now her patience was disappearing and Tobin was an incredibly patient person.

Struggling through the door to get a seat, Tobin paid little attention to the brunette standing at the front of the room talking to Mrs. Goodman. She just wanted to duck her head for a minute or two before class started. Christen had given her the beginnings of a headache.

When the school bell rang, Tobin lifted her head to retrieve her chemistry book from her bookbag. When she looked around, she was met with the incredible blue eyes that she longed to see again. And just to her luck, the girl was sitting next to her.

Tobin was surprised. As she looked at her delicate features, everything seemed familiar except for the shoulder-length dark brown hair. When she first met the girl, the girl was bald. However, Tobin still recognized her. She could recognize those eyes anywhere.

The corners of her mouth curved into a serene smile. For some reason, the image of an angel came into her mind. Tobin was sure that if she ever got to see an angel smile, that is how it would look like.

Suddenly Tobin had an urge to find out who the girl was. She didn't know why she wanted to know her so badly, but she did.

She returned the smile, but before she could speak, a biting voice interrupted the moment.

“You look a lot.” Christen's voice buzzed from the seat in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Christen had turned her head to glare at the new girl.

Tobin flinched inwardly as blood rushed to her cheeks. She was sure she had blushed twice in her life and both times had been due to Christen’s rudeness in front of the girl.

"Just ignore her," Tobin said sharply, rolling her eyes.

The new girl smiled again, first at Tobin and then, surprisingly, at Christen. When Christen snorted and sulkily turned to the front of the room, the girl looked back at Tobin and winked at her.

To Tobin's dismay, Mrs. Goodman chose just that moment to start the class. Tobin would have given anything to speak to the new girl for a few more minutes.

“Before we start, I would like all of you to welcome our new student. Her name is Alex Morgan and she came from North Dakota. Welcome, Alex.”

"Alex," Tobin said out loud. She didn’t mean to but it escaped from her mouth. But she got her to turn in her direction again, so she supposed it was worth the embarrassment. “Fantastic name,” she said casually, trying to seem like nothing was wrong.

"What kind of name is Alex?" Christen muttered in front of her.

Alex did not answer, or even acknowledge her in any way other than smiling again. Her lips curled peacefully as if she wasn’t affected by Christen's attitude.

Throughout the rest of the class, Tobin stole numerous glances in Alex's direction. She wasn't sure why she found her so fascinating, but she was and it only increased her curiosity to get to know her.

At one point Alex seemed to lose interest in what Mrs. Goodman was saying. She saw her turn to the window and look at the sunny day. She found himself wondering what she was thinking and if she was smiling. She figured she was. She always seemed to be smiling.

At the end of the class, Tobin deliberately took her time to collect her things. She was secretly waiting for Christen to get frustrated and go ahead of her so she could have a couple of minutes alone with Alex. But Christen did not. In fact, she quickly went towards Tobin to stay with her once she began to approach Alex.

"Can you believe the thing about that girl, staring at you like that? I mean, come on. So rude?”

At least she was pretending to keep her voice low. She was whispering out loud, in what Tobin knew was an attempt to convey her point without sounding too poisonous. Tobin was pretty sure Alex could hear her, even if she didn't show any visible signs.

With a sigh that sounded like a growl, Tobin hung her bag over her shoulder and left the chemistry lab ahead of Christen. She could hear the clacking of Christen’s shoes as she tried to reach her.

"What's your problem?" She yelled behind her once they were in the hall.

When Tobin didn't slow down or acknowledge her, Christen lunged forward, grabbing her arm.

“Hey! What is your problem?”

When Tobin turned around and saw her expression, anger shot through her.

“You are so rude and unpleasant to be around at times! Sometimes I don't understand why I'm still with you.”

Immediately, she regretted her words. Although they were true, she had no intention of hurting her feelings, which she knew she had done when her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Sorry," she said softly, blinking her thick lashes to stop the tears. “She did nothing wrong. I know she was being nice, but I can't help but feel …”.

She left the sentence unfinished, wiping her tears and playing the only emotion that she knows will keep Tobin calm; Guilt.

“Feel what?”

"I feel like I'm losing you," she finishes, lowering her eyes. “You were distant all summer. I hoped that would change once we started our senior year, but it hasn't happened yet.”

Tobin sighed, running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"You're not losing me, just ..." Tobin stopped, feeling a sharp stab in her consciousness for lying. She consoled herself with the thought that she wasn't losing her since she was already gone. It was only a matter of time before she figured it out. “I'm trying to focus on soccer, that's all. You know how important this year is to me. Dad is trying to get the scouts to come out and notice me, and I have to keep my head in the game. I'm sorry to seem distant.”

Christen grabbed her hand, running her fingers through hers as he spoke:

“I'd be devastated if something happened to us. I love you. You know.”

"I know," Tobin said, pulling her fingers from hers to wrap her arm around her neck and drag her. For some reason, she didn't want Alex to leave class and see them standing there. “We have to move or we will be late.”

"Since when is that a problem for you?" She asked.

"Good point," Tobin teased as they rounded the corner to head for their lockers.

Lunch was always a crazy situation at Seminole High School, at least if you ate in the third group with members of the soccer team. There was a group of rowdy boys serving as entertainment for everyone, and each seemed to be sitting near them. Being captain Tobin always seemed to be the center of everything, including Pinoe and Kelley, two of the rowdiest beings ever.

Everyone at Tobin's table had finished eating and had gathered outside on the grass. At the time, they were all standing in a loose circle watching Megan and Kelley's disgusting antics. They were spitting into the air and catching it as they fell. Although it was more or less fun, Tobin couldn't help but feel disgusted seeing the traces of saliva on their chins when they almost failed.

The crowd was cheering them on between fits of laughter and moans of disgust. A couple of girls passed right behind Pinoe and one of them caught her eye.

Using her distinctive sweet smile, Alex was walking down the slope of the lawn with a girl she recognized but didn't know. She was pretty sure she was one of the good students, the type that didn't get involved in sports or parties, the ones that weren't in the activities that the crowd Tobin was often involved in. The only attention she paid to her was that she was walking with Alex. Beyond that, she was immediately forgotten.

The pair walked in the sunlight. The golden light twinkled over Alex's hair, highlighting the brown hue and slight ripples she hadn't noticed before. She'd seen a fair amount of Christen's magazines to know that girls would kill for hair like Alex's. It was thick and rich, a far look from the bald head she’d seen before.

“Shit, that's good!”

The comment drew Tobin's attention back to Ashlyn, whose head was turned, also looking at Alex.

"What?" Tobin asked, already feeling defensive about the likely response she was going to receive.

“Who is she?”

Although it made no sense, Tobin wanted to punch her best friend in the mouth. Ashlyn had a reputation for chasing anything in a skirt, and although she was a nice girl at heart, Tobin had a big problem with the way she was looking at Alex.

“She's new. No one that interests you,” Tobin replied, trying to sound casual despite her punctured anger.

“Why not, Tobin? She would be perfect for Ashlyn.” Christen said, making Tobin grit her teeth in frustration. “She likes the skinny ones. Look, Ashlyn” she said, approaching Tobin's best friend. “She seems like a twelve-year-old boy. Perfect!”.

"No, she doesn't look like that," Tobin argued a little sharply.

“Yeah, she does! Look at her. She is straight as a stick and has no boobs.”

“She's only thin. And her clothes are loose” Ashlyn said.

“That's not just thin", Tobin replied.

"I like her body," Ashlyn interrupted.

"Of course you do," Christen scoffed.

"You know I like them in any way I can get them, don't you, Christen?" Ashlyn's comment effectively calmed Christen, her mouth closing with a snap of her teeth. She and Ashlyn had history together, and she knew how to push her buttons.

"I don't think she’s your type anyway, Ashlyn," Tobin said.

“Any girl is my type.”.

"Any girl except the good girls." Christen was offended by Tobin's comment, huffing and hitting her arm in a fit of resentment. “You know I didn't mean you,” Tobin clarified, rolling her eyes.

"How do you know she's a good girl anyway?" Christen asked. “You don't even know her.”.

Tobin had no answer to that, Christen was right; she didn't know Alex. Not really. But somehow, it felt like she knew her. And she certainly wanted to meet her.

Looking for any excuse to change the subject and divert it from Alex, Tobin put on her most mischievous smile and joked with Ashlyn.

"You better clear up the thoughts in your head, Ash. You have your hands full, remember? Isn't it supposed to be Ali you would get in a week? And how long has it been so far? Six?”

The two girls from the circle rushed to playfully harass Ashlyn, effectively diverting attention away from Alex. All except Tobin's, of course. She couldn't get her eyes off of the blue-eyed beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

A sharp blow to her ribs drew her attention to the girl next to her. When she turned to look at Christen, she was looking at her carefully, frowning. Although she saw some concern in her eyes, she mostly saw anger.

The next period, sixth period, the last class of the day was Tobin’s favorite and that class was photography. All seniors taking any type of art elective had it as their last class of the day. Most saw it as a time to goof around and relax. Tobin saw it as the only time she could follow her passion.

Walking to class, Tobin placed her camera bag on the floor next to her desk and slid into her chair. She was already imagining the two most important assignments of the first semester; nature and people. Tobin secretly wanted to be a professional sports photographer instead of a soccer player, but nobody seemed to care. Her father and Christen wanted her to be a professional soccer player. Her mother wanted her to be a dentist like her father, although she agreed with soccer because of fear. All her friends thought that any kind of art was for the weak, so Tobin kept her love of photography to herself.

She was looking dreamily out of the window, thinking of what she would like to photograph first when a voice like velvet made her raise her head to the front of the class. Her heart soared when she saw her. She couldn't stop the silly smile that curved on her lips when she turned and saw her. The girl returned the gesture with a smile of her own. Tobin watched her as she made her way through the desks to the only empty seat in the room. Luckily, the empty seat was behind her.

Tobin gave Alex a minute to settle down before she would turn and talk to her. Her heart hammered as she thought about what to say. Never in her life had she been nervous about talking to a girl.

“I'm not nervous,” she told herself, but she was. For the first time, she cared about what a girl thought of her, she wanted to make a good impression. Normally, all of the girls would go to her. She never had to try. Even if she had been dating Christen for nearly four years, she still had the attention of the female population. The girls didn't care whether she was taken or not, they just wanted her. Finally, clearing her throat, Tobin turned in her seat, casually hanging her arm over the corner of Alex's desk.

“Alex, right?”

“Idiot! She knows that you know her name. Now you just sounded like a mental patient.” Tobin thought.

"Yes," she said, her lips curving into that angelic smile. “But I don't remember your name.”

"Tobin," she replied, reaching out and offering her a handshake. “Tobin Heath.”

Alex looked at Tobin's hand and her smile widened. She could kick herself.

“Omg! Are you offering her a handshake? Are you that much of an idiot?” Tobin thought.

However, it was too late to cancel the gesture, so Tobin kept her position, praying that Alex didn't think she was completely an idiot and run as fast as she could in the opposite direction. To Tobin's relief, Alex slipped her fingers into her hand and gave a surprisingly firm squeeze.

Her skin was cold and as smooth, nothing like she ever felt before Tobin wondered absentmindedly if her cheek felt the same way. She figured it did.

“Nice to meet you, Tobin.”

They shook hands, smiling into each other's eyes for several seconds before Alex took her hand away from her. When she did, Tobin squeezed her hand just for a moment, unwilling to let her go.

"Since you two have already made your introductions," Mr. Gault said just behind Tobin, causing her to jump up and free Alex's hand. “Why don't you help her catch up on whats she’s missing and show her around, Tobin? Anyway, we're only discussing natural lights at this point, and it seems Alex knows as much about it as you do. I doubt both of you would miss much.”

Tobin cleared her throat again.

“Yes, sir.”

Tobin purposely kept her lips in a neutral line as she turned back in her seat. It took a lot of effort to suppress the goofy and bubbly laugh that was tickling in her chest. She just couldn't believe her luck.

After Mr. Gault finished with the announcements, he nodded to Tobin. Stretching out to reach for her camera bag, Tobin turned calmly to Alex.

“Let's go. Time to start the tour.”

Tobin almost reached out for Alex to take her hand. Fortunately, she caught it on in time and reached into her pocket instead.

She had no idea what was wrong with her because she was acting differently around her. She just knew that she had to be as polite as possible. For some reason, Alex was making her feel a little crazy.

The first place Tobin took Alex was to the darkroom. “This place is off-limits for someone who is not in photography, but we still have a sign-in sheet since there are few people. It's set up for two people to work here in an hour, so you should always be able to get in, "Tobin explained. “If you want, I can write you down so you can be here in my hours. Just so you can catch up and stuff. You know…”

Alex smiled her sweet, slightly sad smile, and Tobin's heart swirled.

“Thank you. I appreciate it. I don't know how many times I will be able to come, but I would like to try to.” 

Alex cocked her head to the side and let out a small sigh, reaching forward to run a finger wistfully along the edge of a tray. Tobin desperately wanted to ask her what she meant by that, but something about her expression stopped her.

Unsure of what to say and hesitant to interrupt her thoughts, Tobin picked up the clipboard hanging on the wall. While reviewing the list of assigned hours, she cursed each person who had signed up to share time with her. However, there were still a few free spaces, so she wrote Alex's name next to her name in every available spot.

“So, am I assuming you've revealed your photos before?”

Alex nodded absentmindedly.

“Last year we were allowed to use digital cameras for a couple of projects, but most of the time Mr. Gault wanted us to stick with the old school black and white method.”

Again, she nodded.

"Okay, well let me show you the ‘conservatory’, "Tobin said, using her fingers to make quotes in midair.

“Is there a conservatory here?”

Tobin hated to disappoint Alex when she seemed so impressed by that.

“Uh no, not really. Only that's what I call it. Let's go. You will see.”

Tobin led Alex out of the darkroom, down the hall, and into the afternoon sun. Even though she had lived in Florida her entire life, the late summer heat occasionally still hit her like a slap in the face. She took a breath.

“Oh my God, it's too hot!”

Alex said nothing, just followed her along the paved path, past the horticultural building. Tobin rounded the corner toward the back of the brick structure and then veered left, continuing down the track with a slight incline to an old ‘conservatory’. She stopped a few meters in front of the door and extended her arm in a great and dramatic gesture.

"The 'conservatory'," she announced with a funny gesture.

Isolated from any other structure in the school, the ‘conservatory’ was built with iron ribs, misty, and aged Plexiglas crossing the space between them. The panel sections at the top opened to allow hot air to be released, undoubtedly cooling the sweltering temperatures inside.

"Is the 'conservatory' a greenhouse?" Alex asked, the corners of her mouth twisting.

"And that's not even the best part," Tobin stated, walking forward to hold the door open for Alex to enter.

"Oh, is there more?" she asked, following the game with an excited voice.

“Do you think your heart can bear it?’

Alex laughed lightly and murmured under her breath; “My heart is not the problem.”

Tobin wasn't sure if she had heard her correctly, but once again she was reluctant to ask personal questions. The image of her delicate face underneath a hairless scalp still ran through her memory, making it difficult for her to tackle any delicate subject. Leaving the closed door behind her, Tobin turned Alex's attention to the green foliage that covered the work tables and multi-level bookshelves on the left and right sides.

“The horticulture class uses this for planting plants, playing with mud and all those things. I don't know much about it. It's pretty boring,” said Tobin, moving slowly down the narrow hallway that cuts through the center of the greenhouse. “However, there is one pretty cool thing.”

"What is it?" Alex asked, turning her head from side to side to see each plant that passed.

For a moment, Tobin was silent, feeling a little dazzled by the soft look of appreciation on her face. Glancing at the bland green plants she had seen dozens of times, she wondered what she found so interesting and what she was thinking as she surveyed the foliage.

"It's back here," she said quietly, turning to guide Alex around the only corner of the greenhouse. A small extension had been built on one side of the structure. The glass was lighter and the temperature was slightly warmer in the small space. The facilities were noticeably newer and higher-tech, too. Those were the things Tobin normally noticed and was prepared to comment on. But not today, today she was just focusing on the girl and the amazed expression on her face. For the first time, she thought that maybe she could be seeing what Alex was seeing. Orchids of every species and hue lined the metal tables on either side of the hall. Compared to just the drab view in the larger room, this one seemed to vibrate with color and life.

But the most incredible thing of all was Alex. Her blue eyes were wide in amazement and her lips were slightly parted. She shook her head slightly, absorbing every detail she saw. Forced to photograph nature in a way she had never seen before, Tobin quietly opened her bag and removed her camera. After removing the lens cap and taking a couple of photos of the beautiful flowers, Tobin found herself focusing on a somewhat different view. A face, Alex's face.

The bright afternoon sun poured over the top of her head. As she leaned forward, cupping the delicate flowers of a deep purple orchid and burying her nose in the center of its petals, her face fell into the shadows. Through the lens of her camera, Tobin watched her eyes close and inhale. She was captivated. Tobin took photos while Alex smelled the lovely scents of the different orchids. Every time she raised her head, she fell a little more in love with the sweet and sad smile that seemed always present. Finally, Alex turned to Tobin, cocking her head to the side as if to say, “You're in trouble, miss!” Tobin smiled, and she laughed and shook her head.

"I don't remember telling you that it was okay for you to take photos of me," she scolded gently.”

"It is the price for taking you on a tour, Madame. The tour price” Tobin said from behind the camera.

"Is this why the ‘conservatory’ is included in the photography class tour?” she said, raising her fingers to the air making quotes as Tobin had done them.

“More or less it is. Mr. Gault convinced them to let us use this for some of our course requirements. The light and colors are great, especially back here. When it rains, it's hard to go outside and take photos, and that's one of our main focuses this year, nature.”

"Well, here there is something of nature’s beauty,” Alex said, looking up at the sun as she whirled around in a circle.

"That is exactly what I was thinking," Tobin mumbled perplexed. Alex's head turned to fix her eyes on hers. For a few seconds, she didn't say something or do anything. Her expression was simply blank. But then, slowly, as if someone was painting them with brushes from the sky, her cheeks gleamed with color and she smiled again. Tobin was sure she had never seen anything more beautiful than her smile. It was radiant and Tobin felt herself falling more for Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are those?" Alex asked quickly as if she was eager to change the subject. Her eyes had changed, and she was looking past Tobin toward the end of the wall, where there was a row of flower pots lined up on a single shelf. The flowers that emerged from there looked different from the other orchids.

“I think that they are nocturnal orchids. The orchids only open up at night, then it closes again in the day.”

"They are amazing," she exclaimed, sliding to Tobin's side to further investigate the modest-looking flowers. As she passed, a light scent floated around her. Unable to stop, Tobin inhaled. Lavender, somehow the delicate scent fitted Alex perfectly.

"I love flowers, almost as much as I love photography," Alex muttered softly, running a finger over a green leaf. “There are few things that make me happy,”. Tobin noted that as she spoke, she absently stroked the small black camera bag that hung on her left side.

Much to Tobin's dismay, the bell chose that moment to ring. It didn't seem possible that the tour was over.

"Wow, that was fast," Alex observed, turning towards the exit.

Without saying a word, Tobin put the camera in her bag and put it on her shoulder. She gestured for Alex to go ahead of her, flexing her fingers to avoid putting her hands on her back as she passed. She had never wanted to touch another person so badly in her life.

They were both silent as they made their way back to school. Tobin looked at Alex as they walked. Her eyes were fixed on the ground. She couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

Soon they were back at the door of the photography room and Tobin found herself unsure of what to say. She knew that whatever she said would end her time with Alex, a fact that she would have done anything to avoid.

"Well, thanks," Alex finally said, smiling shyly at her. “I appreciate …”

"There you are," Christen exclaimed, turning into the hallway. “I have been waiting for you at your locker.” quickly making her way to Tobin's side. Christen hooked her arm around her and smiled brightly at Alex. “Hi there! I’m Christen.”

"Hello, I’m Alex,” Alex said, a tolerant smile curving her lips.

Forcing herself not to push Christen away as she desperately wanted to, Tobin studied Alex's face. Although she was subtle, she thought she could detect a difference in her smile. It seemed a little colder, though she suspected no one else had noticed. She just paid an excessive amount of attention to her smile. She was beginning to feel like her smile was something she couldn't live without, which was ridiculous. Ridiculous, but true.

"Sorry about before," Christen said, wrinkling her nose. Tobin was surprised by the change in her behavior. She seemed almost… genuine. PMS (Pre-Menstrual Syndrome). It is not an excuse, but at least it is an explanation.

Alex's smile grew a little warmer, not entirely, to Tobin's surprise. She figured she was the type to forgive.

“Are you also in photography?” Christen asked.

“Yep.”

“Poor Tobin, she has to take a class like this to make her the best candidate for the best schools, inclined for the artistic” Christen joked, touching her ribs.

Inwardly Tobin rolled her eyes. Christen didn't know her at all.

Alex said nothing. Although she continued to smile in her peaceful way, Tobin saw the skin between her brows furrow. A small gesture appeared there before it disappeared as if it had never existed. Clearing her throat, Christen quickly switched to another topic.

“So you're from North Dakota, right?”

Alex nodded.

“Then you have to come with us tomorrow for the free afternoon on Friday. We almost always do something outside and there is nothing like the Florida sun.”

Tobin saw Alex's eyes light up. They were filled with such anticipation that she felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

“Thank you! That sounds great, but why is Friday afternoon off?” Alex asked.

“The adults leave school after lunch on Friday. I guess they figured we would skip school on Fridays. They started it a few years ago. And we …” Christen said, squeezing Tobin's arm and giving her a brilliant smile, “we are always going to do something fun before the game. It is part of Tobin’s ritual.”

"Ritual?" Alex asked, her eyes jumping from Christen to Tobin and vice versa.

“Yes, Tobin has a great future in soccer and we are all doing our part to make sure that nothing changes and that she has the best year of her life.”

“I won't ruin it if I go?”

“Oh no. As long as I'm there, it's going to be fine,” Christen boasted sweetly. Maybe too sweet. “So are you coming?”

Of course.

"Good," Christen said with a nod. “So, we'll meet after lunch in the parking lot, okay?”

“Do I have to bring anything?”

“No. If it turns out you need something, I'll bring it.”

“It's okay. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then” Alex said, smiling politely before addressing Tobin, “Thanks again for showing me around.”

"No problem," Tobin said, withholding all the other things she wished she could say.

With that, Alex walked away in one direction and Christen pulled Tobin down the hallway in the other. She noticed that her mind and her heart belonged to Alex.

Tobin was more anxious than ever for Friday afternoon to arrive. It was always a bundle of nerves before a game, but this was something different. She found that she wanted to spend every Friday afternoon with Alex to play well. And that was the first time.

After what seemed like the longest morning in the history of time, lunch was finally over and Tobin was heading to the parking lot to wait for Alex. During chemistry, Alex had only smiled kindly at her and then turned to look out the window for most of the class. And at lunch, Tobin had seen her again with her friend, Allie. She had unobtrusively glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, practically cartwheeling the moment the last lunch bell rang, officially marking the end of the truncated school day.

And now she was waiting, looking anxiously at the faces that came out of the front doors of the school. Christen was chatting with her best friend, Elise, leaving Tobin with her thoughts, which these days always seemed to revolve around Alex.

Tobin looked at her watch. It was getting late. Disappointment flooded her when she realized that Alex was probably not coming. That was enough to make her want to cancel. She turned to Christen to argue, just when she saw a dark head appear through the doors. It was Alex. Tobin straightened up, watching her as she made her way through the crowd to the edge of the parking lot. She stopped to look around for a familiar face. When her gaze caught her, Tobin smiled broadly and greeted her. Her stomach twisted with excitement when she returned the smile and stepped off the sidewalk. She watched Alex as she walks towards her. Her small body skirted around in slow movements. She smiled and spoke to each person. It was as if she couldn't come into contact with anything or anyone without imparting some of her goodness to them. She had never met someone like her.

When she finally caught up with them, Tobin saw her expectant gaze move from her to Christen and vice versa. It was then that Tobin noticed how quiet her surroundings were. Christen was no longer chatting. She looked to her right to where she was and saw that she was silently looking at her. She held her gaze for several seconds before turning to Alex.

To Tobin's relief, Christen put on a fake, overly bright smile. She didn't think Alex would notice. She was just thankful that Christen was being nice.

“Ready to go?”

"Whenever you are," Alex replied.

“We will all travel together. The others are already there.”

"Where are we going?" Alex asked as she climbed into the back seat of Christen's convertible.

"Be patient," Christen scolded gently with a smile. “You will see.”

With that, Christen started the engine and stepped out of the parking area. Ten minutes later, she was entering a private parcel one block from the beach. Turning off the engine, Christen jumped out of the car. Elise quickly followed her, leaving Tobin to raise her seat and let Alex out. She held out her hand and held her breath when she took it. She would never forget how soft her skin was.

Once she was safely out of the back seat, Tobin released her hand. She knew Christen was watching her; she could feel it and she didn't want her to continue watching her if she was. She could ruin the day if she wasn't careful.

Christen circled the car where she and Elise had taken two huge bags. The four of them began to cross the street.

As they made their way between the two hotels, the vast ocean came into view.

"Are we going to the beach?" Alex asked. Tobin forgot that she probably wasn't familiar with her surroundings yet and didn't know where they were.

"We sure are," Christen replied cheerfully.

“Um, I didn't bring a swimsuit.”

"I brought one for you," Christen reported with a smile. “You see? I told you not to worry about anything.”

“I appreciate it, but I don’t think I will participate.”

“Do not be ridiculous. You have to get some sun. The weather is perfect this time of the year.”

“I can see it, but I can enjoy it without changing my clothes.”

"Seriously, Alex, you would hurt my feelings if you didn't at least get some sun, and you'll never be able to do that with those clothes on."

Tobin saw Alex's cheeks flush as she shyly tugged on her long-sleeved sweater with a low neckline. She saw the indecision on her face and was about to intervene when she agreed.

“Fine. I’ll do it”

"Yes!" Christen exclaimed, applauding.

With this, they made their way to the arena and the cabin that Christen's family-owned.

"Your swimsuit is still in the drawer," Christen advised Tobin. “After Tobin changes, you can change Alex. I have everything you need here.” pulling out a towel for her, Christen handed the backpack to Alex.

"Where's your suit?" Alex asked.

"I'm wearing it," Christen said, taking the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head to reveal her bright red bikini, she proceeded to unbutton and wiggle out of her shorts, standing proud in front of the group. Tobin had to admit that she looks good in a bikini.

Tobin looked at Alex, who was watching Christen with a worried expression. She immediately saw Christen in a different light. And she didn't like it.

"I'm going to change," Tobin announced, irritated with Christen's exposition. For some reason, she felt like she had messed with Alex, even though she hadn't said a word.

Less than five minutes later, Tobin appeared dressed in her swimsuit. Her other clothes were curled into a tight cuff. Alex was sitting uncomfortably on the end of a chair, looking up at Christen, biting her lower lip.

"It's all yours," she said, pointing to the small locker room. With a tight smile, Alex stood up and walked next to her, closing the door firmly behind her. Back in the arena, Tobin positioned herself where she could pretend to give her full attention to Christen, but she was actually watching Alex come out of the cabin. With her sunglasses on, she didn't have to worry about Christen noticing how often she looked behind her.

When Alex appeared, the first thing Tobin noticed was that she had a towel wrapped around her and was pressing it against her chest. The only evidence she could see of her clothing was the coral colored strap of her swimsuit wrapped around her neck. She looked uneasy when she approached the group and stopped.

Elise pointed to Alex, and Christen turned in her direction.

“Does it fit you?”

Alex nodded.

“Good. I thought it would," Christen said, looking pleased with herself. “Let's go, let's go find the others.”

Christen and Elise took the lead, leaving Tobin and Alex walking behind them. Watching Christen jump and squirm in front of her left Tobin no doubt that she was doing it on purpose. It wasn't having the desired effect, instead of impressing Tobin, it just embarrassed her and made her uncomfortable in front of Alex. She couldn't imagine her acting that way under any circumstances, which made her wonder what she had seen in a girl like Christen.

A large group of her friends was already resting on their towels near the water. When Christen stopped in front of them, she unfolded the towel and spread it out on the sand.

"Okay, who will enter?" Tobin asked.

Several people jumped up and shook the sand off their suits, ready to head out to the ocean.

"Alex?" Christen asked intentionally.

“No, I think I'm going to stay here, but thanks. You guys can continue.”

“Oh, come on! The water is warm this time of the year.”

“I would rather not, but thanks.”

“You have to come down at least and splash yourself.”

“I think I'll just stay here. You go.”

"Oh come on, Alex!" Christen said, grabbing Alex's hand and pulling. “Just for a minute.”

Christen pulled Alex, but Alex dug her toes into the sand and resisted.

"I'd rather not."

“Please. Come on,” Christen begged, pulling again.

“Everyone else can go.”

"Don't make me make Tobin carry you there," Christen threatened with a smile, grabbing Alex's other hand, holding the towel in place. Alex squeezed the towel, almost frantically, pulling away from Christen.

“I don’t want to go. You guys keep going. I will stay here.”

Laughing, Christen quickly stepped forward and tugged on the tail of Alex's towel, surprising her and throwing her away from her body. Alex gasped, standing with shame and shock for several seconds before she moved her arms to try to cover herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Tobin's heart fell to her toes. Although on some level she noticed that Alex was much more voluptuous than she seemed to be in her too wide and concealing clothes, her pleasure was replaced by the pain she felt for her when she saw the scar. 

Ever since she saw Alex that day in the park, Tobin had wondered why she had been bald. She guessed it was something related to health, but one could never be too sure that it was not some kind of fashion statement or an act of rebellion. She now knew that Alex's bald head had been neither of those reasons.

A long purple scar marked Alex's abdomen. It stood out starkly against her pale skin, and she was well aware of it. She tried to hide it under her hands, but they weren't big enough to cover the entire length of it.

Everyone in the group had stopped to turn to stare wide-eyed at Alex. Tobin silently watched her take in each face, her gaze finally making his way back to her. She saw the tears glistening in her eyes and the little control that she had disappeared.

Walking towards Christen, Tobin jerked the towel from her loose fingers, challenging her with her eyes to say something. Shaking the sand off one end, Tobin walked slowly over to where Alex was and carefully wrapped the towel around her shoulders, wrapping it around her.

When her huge blue eyes lifted, Tobin saw gratitude in her eyes. Tobin gently placed her hand between her shoulder blades urging her to turn around. It was all she could do to not bend down and lift to take her far to safety, even if it was just emotional safety. But it would only make things worse for her, she knew. When she did, she led her across the hot sand back to the cabin.

"Sorry Alex," Christen yelled when they were almost out of earshot.

Alex said nothing, but Tobin felt her deep inhalation under her hand and knew she was struggling with emotion.

Once they reached the cabin, Tobin stopped and took Alex by the shoulders. They felt so thin and fragile under her hands. It was smaller than she had imagined. And now she knew why.

“Do you want me to take you home?”

Alex swallowed hard.

“No, go, and have fun. I'll just stay here until they're ready to go. It’s not that big of a deal”

Tobin could not imagine what it cost her to be so brave and selfless. She realized that Alex was twice the person she could never hope to be.

“I am ready to leave. The beach has lost most of its appeal. Why don't I take you home?”

Relief flashed rapidly in Alex's face before she began to frown.

“Are you sure? I don't want to ruin your afternoon. And this is important for you, for your game.”

Tobin almost laughed. At the time, nothing was more important than Alex.

“I'll be fine, seriously. Why don't you change your clothes and I'll catch up with you?”

Reluctantly, Alex nodded, turning to grab Christen's large duffel bag and headed for the locker room. Tobin pulled on her wrinkled shirt and sneakers as she waited, the sight of Alex trying to cover herself was replaying in her head. She couldn't help but sadly think that when she looked in the mirror, she probably didn't see anything beyond the scar. She doubted she would see the beautiful girl looking back at herself.

When Alex came out, dressed once again in her slightly loose clothes, Tobin's heart clenched in her chest when she saw that her eyes and nose were red. She had been crying.

Tobin took the bag from her fingers, opening the outer pocket to take out a set of keys. Slapping them, she extended out her other hand for Alex to grab.

"Come on," she said, not caring if someone saw her holding her hand. She couldn't care less.

Hesitantly, Alex slid her cold fingers through her palm, and she curled her larger ones around her, marveling at her delicate bones. Neither of them said another word as they made their way back to Christen's car.

After Tobin tucked her shorts and socks under the driver's seat, she turned the ignition key and the engine purred quickly to life. She turned to Alex and smiled. Tobin was happy to see that she was smiling too; it was a mischievous little smile.

"Won't Christen get mad that you're taking her car without asking?"

Tobin shrugged, without concern.

“I don’t know nor do I care.”

With a smile, she set off. Just before her foot hit the gas pedal, she heard Alex say quietly:

“I know she had no intention of doing that.”

Tobin just looked at Alex. She knew that Christen didn't purposely embarrass her like that; There was no way she could have known about the scar. But Christen "had" tried to force Alex to do something she didn't want to do. Therefore, whether her intentions were good or not, the fact that her inconsiderate nature had caused Alex to be humiliated was enough to make Tobin see red. She was not as good and forgiving as Alex. She doubted that anyone on the planet was.

“She still ruined your afternoon and I'm sorry about that.”

Alex smiled her sad, sweet smile, reaching out to put her hand over Tobin's. Tobin had to force herself to not turn her hand over so that she won’t link their fingers together.

"Don't be," she advised gently. Her eyes sparkled with something she had never seen in someone else, something from another world as if she had seen things that others had not. Tobin could only guess what she had to go through to get such a look, a world view like that. Alex made her heartache. But it also made her fly.

"Now," Alex said, closing her eyes and resting her head against the headrest, "let's get some music and a little wind in our hair!"

Tobin smiled, feeling more energized by her presence. For a moment, she wasn't sure she would be able to take her eyes off her long enough to drive. Alex had tilted her head back just enough for the sun to fall squarely on her face. Her complexion was like cream, her lips were plump, and her nose was straight. She even bathed the soft curve of her throat. She was fascinating.

When she finally removed her eyes from Alex, Tobin looked down to turn on the radio and then steer the car out of the parking lot.

"Where am I going?" I ask, hating to disturb her.

“Do you know where Iron Street is?”

Tobin nodded and listened as Alex told her how to get home. Tobin knew that Iron Street was fairly low-income. Other than that, she knew very little, as she had never been there. But still, she knew where it was.

Alex regained her position, and Tobin entered the road. She glanced in her direction every few minutes, unable to stop herself. She looked perfectly at peace. Tobin hoped that she could forget about today. Except for the moments with just her, not anyone else.

Alex opened her eyes when she began to make a series of short turns that would take them home. Neither of them said anything. It wasn't until she stopped in front of a small white house and put the car in the parking lot that she even looked in her direction.

Thank you so much for bringing me home.

"The pleasure is all mine," Tobin said simply, smiling and hoping there would be no mention of Christen or her antics.

Alex stared at her for several seconds, during the seconds Tobin concluded she had never wanted to kiss someone else so badly, before she nodded and reached for the doorknob.

"Alex," Tobin said, stopping her. She turned to her, an expectant look on her face. Are you going to come to the game tonight?

She made a face that gave her the answers before she even opened his mouth. She wrinkled her nose and bit her lip as if hesitating to say no, but planning to do it nonetheless. She had known before asking what the answer would be. But she still wanted to ask.

“I don’t think so.”

"It's just that… I thought… it's just that I'd love for you to come."

Tobin was silently telling herself to shut up, not to push her. But something inside her wanted too fervently to see her in the stands, to know she was there.

“I don't know many people and after today …”

"Please don't let that bother you," Tobin said, closing her eyes in supplication.

Alex shrugged her shoulders.

“I just don't know if it's a good idea.”

"You don't know if that's a good idea?" A vaguely familiar little voice asked from behind Alex. Tobin was so engrossed that she hadn't noticed the girl, Jeri, left the house.

Alex turned to her.

“To go to the soccer game tonight.”

Jeri's face lit up.

“Oh, I want to go!”

“Jeri, I just said I don't think it's a good idea.”

“But why?”

“It’s just that ... no.”

“Please, Alex. Take me. Please!”

Tobin watched Jeri wrinkle her face as she begged. Alex sighed. They looked at each other, immersed in a silent fight that Tobin found very interesting. It was obvious that Jeri knew exactly what buttons to press to get what she wanted.

Finally, with a weary soul sigh, Alex turned to Tobin.

“I guess I'll be there.”

“We. We will be there” added Jeri with a satisfied smile.

Alex rolled her eyes.

Tobin couldn't contain her laugh. It was partly due to Jeri’s dynamics and Alex's frustration. But above all, it was because she didn’t remember being so happy that a particular person came to see her play soccer. Not even recruiters.

“Awesome. I'm sure I'll see you in the stands.”

“How? You will be playing.”

“I'll find you. Trust me” Tobin said with a smile.

Without saying another word, she shifted the gear and turned away from the sidewalk. Better to make her way out while she still had some dignity intact. She had no idea what she was in for, but she knew that she would have to take care of herself. Alex could be dangerous, especially for her heart.

"Who was that?" Jeri asked as she watched Tobin drive away.

“Tobin Heath.”

"Tobin," she repeated in a dreamy voice. “Sweet baby Jesus, she is hot!”

Alex laughed.

“Do you think?”

Jeri turned to look at Alex, her mouth open to her incredulous eyes.

“You’re kidding, right?”

Alex said nothing, just laughed again.

“Let me put it this way, if you don't kiss her and give me every sordid detail, I'm going to design a rope and hang myself from the ceiling fan in your room. And you know how bad that could be. It took me years to learn to tie my shoes.”

Alex laughed again. Jeri was fourteen and, not surprisingly, tended to hyperbole and theatricality. Even though she was even smaller than Alex, she shouldn't be underestimated. She was mature, feisty, and extremely intelligent for her age.

“Maybe we can practice knots in the next few weeks then because she's dating the most beautiful and cruel girl in school.”

“Which is, without a doubt, why she has already fallen in love with you.”

“That's the craziest logic I've ever heard.”

“Madness is a requirement to live in our house. You know that.”

“Good point.”

“Then, you're going to take me to the game. What are we going to wear?”

“I don't know about you, but I'm going to use this.”

"Uh, no, you're not," Jeri snorted. “You will be using something of mine. Something that you left for me.”

“And why would I want to do that when I can be more comfortable in my clothes?”

"Because I want this for you," Jeri said, in a rare moment of sentimentality. “I want her for you.”

Alex could feel her heart swell around what her sister was implying and that brought a wave of new tears to her eyes. If she died tomorrow, Alex would die happy, knowing that she was surrounded by the most incredible people the world had to offer.

Alex blinked several times before sighing and rolled her eyes dramatically.

“Fine. Let's play dress up.”

Jeri yelled, clapping enthusiastically. Alex giggled as she watched her leaping down the path in front of her. It was worth the next four hours of torture just to see Jeri happy.

Alex knew that Jeri needed things like these carefree, sisterly, and normal times to add to her abundance of bad memories. There was always the hope that the good would eventually overcome and overshadow the bad. They all needed some good times.


	6. Chapter 6

Tobin had never been so anxious before a game. Even though she was mindlessly nodding as her father spoke to her, her mind was already wandering through the crowd, searching for Alex.

“Now, daughter, you know how important this is. Your dream of playing college and professional football could very well start tonight. Go outside and do your best. Make us proud,” Tobin's father said, and again Tobin nodded.

Jeffrey Heath grabbed Tobin by the nape of her neck and brought her face close, searching for her eyes.

“Get your head in the game. Remember head in the game.” With great difficulty, Tobin pulled her mind back to the present and into the locker room.

“Yes, sir.”

Jeffrey gently tapped Tobin on the shoulder.

"That's my girl," he said, satisfied that Tobin was paying attention. “Go out and show them what the Heath’s can do.”

“Yes, sir.”

With that, Tobin's father came out of the locker room to make his way to the stands with Tobin's mother and little brother, Jeff, just like he did before every game. Everyone in Tobin's life was sticking to the ritual. Everyone.

As the coach gave them his regular talk and the speech that could be the game that defines their lives, Tobin set out to keep her mind on football and off Alex. Her father was right. Her entire academic and professional future could be based on her performance this year, maybe even tonight. She had been prepared for this practically all her life. There was nothing more important to her family and her father than Tobin's future career as a professional soccer player and she's never felt the weight of those expectations more than she did tonight. As the Seminoles took to the field, Tobin struggled to keep her mind on the game and her eyes out of the stands. She concentrated with all her might and it worked until the draw was over. Then Christen ran to her, crashing her lips with Tobin's as she had done at the beginning of each game for three years. That was the switch that brought Alex back into her thoughts.

After leaving Alex at her house, Tobin had driven and parked Christen's car at school so that she could drive her car home. She had called her phone to tell her that she would have to get a ride to school with someone else. She had been aggravated about that. Christen knew she was still mad at what she had done to Alex. Despite her apologies and assurances to the contrary, Tobin still felt that she had been waiting to embarrass Alex the entire time, even though she had no idea of the scar. She would have done anything to embarrass her. It was just Christen's way of being and Tobin has had enough. Christen just didn't know it yet and neither does her family.

Tobin froze during the display, hating herself for it. The instant Christen stopped kissing her, Tobin turned away from her. Her eyes scanning the hundreds of faces for one in particular and she found it. Sitting halfway, looking directly at her, was Alex. Her eyes sparkled with the excitement of the crowd and her cheeks were red with pleasure. She was certain that Christen, arguably the most beautiful person she had ever seen, had never looked as breathtaking as Alex.

Alex smiled at her and waved shyly. As always, she was spellbound, raising her hand to return the gesture automatically. She didn't realize that she had detuned everything else until someone hit her back.

“Heath, the game is going to start.”

Reluctantly, Tobin tore her eyes away from Alex and ran to her position. The opposing team had the kickoff.

Tobin knew that she had to score a goal and that was exactly what she did. It was under the watchful eye of Alex and the rest of the people in the stands that Tobin had the best game of her life. Her stats were through the roof and the only time she had looked at anyone other than Alex was the scout that her father had pointed out and the scout had given her a nod.

One done, six more left, Tobin thought hoping that she could do good in front of every scout that came to visit her. Soccer was the key to her future.

For Jeffrey Heath, this was his chance to live through his daughter, to live the life of a professional soccer player. For Tobin, this was about going to a university that would allow her to pursue her dreams, not anyone else's. Still, soccer was the vehicle that would take her there, so in the end, she and her father shared the same goal, to impress the scouts and get the scholarship.

Tobin wasted time on the field more than usual, talking to everyone who wanted to congratulate her. At the same time, she kept spying on Alex as she descended from the stands.

When she reached the foot of the stands and made her way to the exit, Tobin excused herself and ran to the fence in front of her. She smiled when Tobin reached her, her eyes glittering like a gemstone.

“You were incredible.”

Tobin was sure no one else's praise had made her feel more alive, successful, invincible, and like a winner than Alex's. She smiled, not knowing what to say, a thank you seemed too trivial. So she just stood there smiling like some kind of a brain-dead jerk.

Alex laughed and nodded.

“Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday.”

That shook Tobin out of her stupor.

“Wait, what are you doing tonight?”

“Back home, I guess. Why?”

“Do you want to come with us? I mean, do you want to come to a party that one of the soccer players is throwing?” Once again, Alex made that face that said she was going to say no, even though she was sorry. Tobin had a feeling she didn't like saying no. She didn't think it was because she was weak, no she suspected it was because she was concerned with other people's feelings. Alex was fascinating and she had never met anyone like her.

“Um, I don't think so, but thanks.

“I promise you will have fun. It is not going to be something like …” Tobin hesitated to bring up the previous thing, wishing she had kept her mouth shut before she had even alluded to it. “It's going to be fun. Really” she said, smiling broadly in the hope of recovering from her mistake.

Alex smiled

“I appreciate the offer, and I'm sure it will be fun, but I think I'm going home.”

When Alex slowly began to make her way back, Tobin knew she was not changing her mind. She was looking for something else to say, some way to make her go, but she couldn't think of a single thing that could convince her. If Alex had suggested something else she would rather do, she would have jumped at the opportunity for it meant spending time with Alex. Tobin would have gone anywhere she wanted to go, but instead, she had to watch her walk away.

"Congratulations," she said to her before she and her sister disappeared into the crowd.

"Thanks," Tobin said, doubting that she even heard her. She had a strong desire to chase her, but even as the thought crossed through her mind, reality happened.

“You know, I'm starting to think that something is going on between you two.”

Christen was behind Tobin, arms folded across her chest and her chin was at an argumentative angle.

Tobin sighed, turning away from her again.

“Nothing is going on between us, Christen. I just can't be rude to people the way you can.” She didn't care if Christen heard the words she had thrown over her shoulder or not.

"I already told you I didn't know about the scar, Tobin. I didn't do it on purpose. I was trying to be nice, inviting, and including her.” Christen was struggling to keep up with her.

"Yeah, sure," Tobin muttered under her breath. She didn't doubt that Christen didn't know anything about the scar, how could she know? What she did doubt, though, was that she had an altruistic motive for whatever she did.

"Why are you acting like this?" She asked as they approached the locker room, her voice falling in a hasty tone. Tobin turned to her so quickly that she almost tripped over her. “What the …”

“Christen, this is long overdue. I think it's time to make it official.”

Tobin was wickedly pleased when she saw the blood drain from Christen's face. She suspected this would be one of the few times in her life that she had been thrown away. Was she afraid of the fight? A little. Was she embarrassingly excited to get to do it, though? Yes, she was. She wouldn't have enjoyed it at all if she thought it would hurt her, but she knew it wouldn't. What she would do was lower her fumes a little, at least temporarily, which was something she felt she and her monstrous ego desperately needed.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, but I am, Christen. Seriously.”

“But ... but what about your future? Our future? And this year?”

“I can win games without your help, Christen. Also, you and I know both know that we never really had a future.”

“How can you say that?”

“Because it's the truth.”

“You don't believe that.”

“I do. I don't know how I've lasted this long. I think I am much more selfish than I thought.”

"Do I have to tell you how much you are going to regret this?"

“No, because I won’t. I already feel better.”

Tobin felt her lips curl into a sincere smile of relief and satisfaction. Christen's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed as she watched her.

"This is about her, isn't it?"

“Who?”

“Alex.”

“No. It's about the fact that I've hated myself for dating you for almost a year and got over it. I'm done.”

“You keep saying that to yourself, Tobin, but you're going to be back. I'm not worried.”

Despite the words coming from her lips, Tobin could see that Christen was very concerned. Unfortunately, she also saw a spark of darkness and determination in her eyes and it was just enough to not fall into her trap.

“Bye, Christen.”

With that, Tobin returned, turned around, and headed to the locker room to shower and change into her new life.


	7. Chapter 7

She has never been to a less fun party. As Tobin wandered through the crowd of tight bodies, speaking only when spoken to, she realized that this scene was one she had never really preferred. She had always been to parties because Christen wanted to because all her friends went, and well she always had. She had never been willing to spoil the good that was in her life. The funny thing was that she had completely fooled herself about the "good part."

Tobin leaned against the door as she watched the night. She had no interest in being here, at the party. She didn't see anyone she wanted to talk to, someone to spend Friday night with. What she wanted to see was Alex, but she was not here.

As she made up her mind to leave, Christen appeared swaying on the steps toward the door, toward her. On the fingers of her left hand was a small bag. The smile on her face warned Tobin that she was up to something. She seemed too pleased with herself.

When she stopped in front of her, she just moved the bag. Tobin froze.

“What is that?”

“I think it's a camera bag, but I’m not sure. I didn't open it”

Tobin narrowed her eyes at Christen. She was immediately on guard.

“Whose is it?”

“I don’t know. I found it in my car. I don't know where it came from.”

Tobin clenched her teeth. She should have known this was how Christen would handle an ego slap… with a counterattack.

Tobin took the strap from her hand and opened it to look inside. Although she didn't know what type of camera Alex used, she knew it was expensive. And it was broken. She could see small pieces of black plastic in the background.

“What did you do to it?”

Christen pursed her lips in satisfaction.

“Maybe I dropped it when I was getting it out of the car. I don’t remember.”

Tobin stared at her for several seconds, reminding herself that she was against strangling anyone.

“You know, I hope you see that all this only makes my decision easier”

Christen's smile decreased. She knew it had affected her. She was so worried about taking revenge and hurting Alex, that she hadn't thought about how her actions would affect her cause.

Tobin was convinced that there was no longer a chance that Christen could be a good person. She was shallow and evil and for the moment, she hated her.

Pushing her, Tobin stepped down the steps and headed for her car. She didn't want to acknowledge the pleasure she felt in having a reason to search for Alex. No, she preferred to deny that. Instead, she concentrated on returning it to her and figuring out what to say to her when she appeared at her door.

By the time Tobin got to Alex's house, she was nervous. There were lights in the tiny house and it was a few minutes after ten on a Friday night. Surely her parents wouldn't mind her returning Alex’s camera, would they? She came out, wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans before ringing the doorbell.

She heard a dull thud and muffled voices before another louder and bigger voice were heard. The louder voice was close to the door.

“Jeri, I won't let you attend in your pajamas. Now go back to your room, young lady.”

After a short pause, the bolts turned and the chains slid before the door opened slightly. Tobin was met with the face of a woman who must have been Alex's mother, but she looked like her older twin.

“can I help you?” She asks.

“Yes ma'am. I'm sorry to come so late, but I was hoping that I could talk to Alex for just a minute if it's not too much trouble.”

Tobin saw Alex's mother study her carefully and then she gave her a conciliatory smile.

"Sure, come in," she said, backing away and opening the door for her.

Tobin entered the small room, looking around casually. While it was obvious that there was no decorator in the family, Tobin doubted that she had seen a more welcoming place in her life. You could practically feel love, happiness, and acceptance.

“Sit down. I'll call Alex.”

Tobin walked to the green two-piece sofa and settled on a cushion, leaving the camera hanging between her knees as she waited. Somewhere in the house she could hear whispered and excited voices. She tried to not listen since she felt like it was wrong to listen, even if it was unintentional.

Despite her efforts, some things came to her anyways and they made her laugh.

"She's hot, Alex! What is your problem?”

“She's got a girlfriend, Jeri. That's my problem!”

“Then steal her, you idiot.”

“Jeri, watch your tongue! Alex, you have company. Don't leave her waiting.”

After Alex's mother spoke, the whispers died and a door was heard closing. A few seconds later, Alex appeared.

"Tobin, what are you doing here?" she asks politely. 

Tobin noticed that Alex was also in pajamas since she was wearing a thick robe snugly wrapped around her. She couldn't help wondering what her sleeping outfit looked like, which must be so consciously hidden from casual visitors.

“Tobin?”

Shaking her head to stop thinking about her in tight clothing, Tobin cleared her throat before replying:

"Hey, it looks like you may have left your camera in Christen's car," she said, extending the small bag towards her.

"Oh my God, I didn't even notice that I left it," she exclaims, grabbing the bag from Tobin. She sat next to her and opened the case. Tobin bit her lip as she lifted the camera from her bag. She saw her expression drop just as she gasped. Her heart broke for her. “I was going to take some pictures on Friday afternoon.”

“Alex, I'm so sorry. Christen said she accidentally dropped it when she was pulling it out of her car.” Tobin felt dirty and treacherous by repeating that lie.

To her surprise, Alex smiled. It was small, and her lips quivered from the effort, but she did.  
"I'm sure it wasn't her intention," she said, her voice trembling.

"Probably not," Tobin conceded, feeling worse seeing Alex's chin tremble. And then she was angry. “You know what? I think she did it on purpose. Christen is an unprecedented bitch and I'm sorry you had to meet her.” After her explosion, Tobin ended up feeling more sorry for Alex. “I'm sorry.”

Alex nodded but kept her head down as she tried to compose herself. Recalling the way she had talked about the photograph and fondled the camera case, Tobin felt that she had brought her a dead dog, not a camera.

Then she saw a tear fall from her eyelashes and slide slowly down her cheek. She could only imagine the horrible day she had.

Reflexively, as if she had done it a thousand times, Tobin reached out and wiped it away with the back of her finger. Alex raised her head and smiled at her.

"I'll have it fixed," offered Tobin. It was so spontaneous that even she surprised herself. “Until then, we will share mine. Shared custody.” Alex laughed, another tear running down her cheek. Tobin also cleaned it. “But please don't cry.”

Alex nodded.

“I know it's stupid. I just really wanted to take a lot of photos this year. And now…”

“Now nothing. I told you, you can use mine whenever you want until they repair yours. I have another and I'll also repair yours! It is partly my fault anyway. I should have warned you about Christen before something like that happened.”

Alex frowned and twisted her head as she considered it.

"What?" Asked Tobin. Alex just kept looking at her. “What?” she repeated.

“How is it that someone like you ended up with someone like her?”

Tobin shrugged, both embarrassed and humiliated.

“Just stupid, I guess.”

"No," Alex said, shaking her head. “I don’t think so. But I will eventually find out.”

Tobin smiled. For some reason, she liked how that sounded. It made it seem like they had a future together and that made her immensely happy.

Silence washed over them, and even though Tobin could be looking at Alex for days, she thought it was best if she left.

"Well," she said, standing up. “If it's okay, I'll take that with me and arrange for it to be fixed on Monday.”

“You don't have to.”

“I know, but I want to.”

“No, seriously, I would feel terrible.”

“Please. It is the least I can do. It would make me feel better. Please?”

With that, Alex looked at her and then sighed.

“Okay, but I'll pay for it. Just let me know how much it is before you permit them to fix it.” She added the latter quickly, leaving Tobin in no doubt that she didn't have the money to do that, which made her feel even worse.

"Okay," she said, with no intention of doing such a thing. She found that she wanted to do this for her. Like a gift. 

“Thank you. I appreciate it, but I can wait. There will be more beautiful days in the park.”  
Tobin stopped to look at Alex, who was close behind her.

“Did you plan to use it for the weekend?”

Alex shrugged, trying to appear unconcerned about her ruined schedule.

“It's not a big deal, as I said. There will be many more opportunities.”

A mental image of her with the red balloon flashed through Tobin's mind. There were things she was dying to do and she suspected that many of them had sentimental reasons. She couldn't help but wonder if she had managed to free a balloon as she wanted.

“I have no plans tomorrow, how about we meet at the park? I'll bring both cameras so we can take photos.”

Alex's smile widened and her eyes sparkled with pleasure and interest. At least that's what Tobin hoped she had seen. Interest, interest in her.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, then is tomorrow fine?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. What time?

“Is eight o’clock too early?”

“No. Eight o'clock is perfect.

Tobin left in a good mood. She thought of Alex the whole way back. Never in her life had she wanted to kiss a girl so badly.


	8. Chapter 8

Tobin would never admit it, but she woke up at 6:07. Despite her inability to sleep by thinking of Alex, she still got up early, practically trembling with excitement. She savors the idea of spending the whole day with her, even if it was in a public place taking photos.

Time seemed to pass, so Tobin made a quick trip to the store and arrived at the park at 7:30. They hadn’t agreed on a meeting point, so Tobin believed that she should walk to the place where she had first seen her. She used to not be a very sentimental person, but that first moment she saw her was embedded in her memory.

When she reached the small hill that led to the bench under the tree, Tobin froze. There, sitting in the dim light of the morning sun, was Alex.

She was alone. The park was still quiet and empty around her. As always, she wore a calm but sad smile as she carefully watched something. Tobin followed her gaze and saw two squirrels under a tree. They were running, chasing each other in a spiral pattern, first climbing up the trunk and then down to scamper among the fallen leaves. Although they were sweet and entertaining, Tobin did not find them as fascinating as the girl who watched them.

Moving forward, careful not to make any noise alerting Alex to her presence, Tobin knelt to retrieve her camera from the bag, leaving the other camera next to her feet.

She took pictures of Alex smiling as the squirrels kept running, pictures of her closing her eyes and leaning her head towards the sun, pictures of her looking into the distance as if lost in thought, and pictures of her shaking her head as if those thoughts were too strong.

Tobin watched her for almost an hour before realizing she was technically late. Putting the camera back, she took out a gift for Alex and stood up to go to her.

Alex must have heard her steps as she approached her. Her head turned to her and she smiled widely.

Tobin knew immediately that she noticed what she was holding. She saw her smile disappear and her chin tremble. When she stopped in front of her, she saw tears in those beautiful blue eyes.

"What is that?" She asked, with a hint of fear in her voice.

“It's a gift. For you,” said Tobin, offering her the big red balloon she had. Alex reached out and took the balloon, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Tobin was puzzled. She thought it would make her happy, not the opposite. Fiddling with the straps of her bag, she confessed:

“I didn't mean to make you upset.”

Alex shook her head, visibly struggling to contain her emotions.

“You didn’t. It's just ... it's so ... I'm just happy. You are very kind.”

Not knowing what else to do, Tobin sat next to her. Alex looked at the balloon for a while before speaking again.

Glancing sideways at Tobin, she said, “Remember me.”

Holding her gaze, Tobin nodded.

Alex looked at the balloon again.

“I had kidney cancer. Oncocytoma. They removed my left kidney and they were pretty sure I had everything removed, but I still had chemotherapy and some rays. I was very sick in my treatment that I didn't feel like using my camera. I saw a lot of wonderful things that I wanted to take pictures of, but I never seemed to want to. I promised myself that if I survived the last treatment, I would bring a red balloon to the park and take a picture of it flying in the sky. When I was so sick I could barely hold my head, I closed my eyes and imagined that moment. I think in my head, it was like watching cancer go away.”

Tobin remained silent. There were no words to express how she felt. There was no way she could tell her that her heart was breaking for her, she would rather pass the chemo herself so that Alex didn't have to suffer. She knew it sounded absurd, it was probably absurd, but in her soul, she knew it was true. Somehow Alex had shaken her.

Although they had just met, Tobin wanted nothing more than to take Alex in her arms and protect her from the world, from pain, from illness, from suffering and disappointment. She wanted to keep her safe and happy, to give her a carefree life.

Her soft, cold fingers on her arm brought her back to the present.

"Thank you," she repeated.

The words alone were enough, but there was such deep emotion and gratitude in her gaze that she couldn't understand. She appreciated it in a way that most people never did. She appreciated her as someone who had lost almost everything and who would take another day and breathe for granted while living. She appreciated her as someone who had looked death in the eye and survived.

“Your welcome.” she managed to say to hide the knot of indescribable emotions in her throat.

She saw Alex come out of her bad memories and decide to live in the happiness of the moment. Her lips curved into a big smile and her eyes sparkled with pleasure.

Alex got up from the bench and reached out for her.

“Let's go. We have to let this baby go and take some pictures.”

Unable to recover so quickly, Tobin had to struggle to return the smile. But she did and then she took her hand and stood up.

“Guide me.”

Alex smiled coquettishly and dragged her to the fountain. At that moment, Tobin knew that she would follow her wherever she went.

They ran out of films by noon (Both of them are using film cameras). Tobin had carried six more rolls of film, but they had finished all of them in no time. The funny thing was before she revealed them, she knew that there would be very few images of the balloon floating. Although they had both taken some photos, they had preferred to spend that moment watching it go.

A sob made her look at Alex. She had her head reclined to the sky and tears were streaming down her face. She felt uncomfortable looking at her, although she wanted to continue looking at her, she forced herself to look at the balloon again. But she felt compelled to do something, whatever it was to comfort and support her, so she reached for her hand, holding it in hers as they lay on the grass.

She let Alex hold her for a while, even after her sobs had ended. Tobin could have stayed like that forever, sitting with Alex, holding her hand and looking at the sky, but the intimacy was destroyed by the group of children with kites that came out of nowhere. Tobin knew exactly how Alex felt when she heard her sigh.

“Do you want to go to lunch? My treat.” Tobin asked happily.  
Alex looked at her solemnly, almost making her heart sink in disappointment. But then she smiled.

“Lunch sounds great, but only if I pay.”

“No, I will.”

“Absolutely not. I used all of your films!” she exclaimed.

“That's why I brought it and because of that I will pay.”

Alex started arguing and Tobin put a finger to her lips. It was supposed to be a playful gesture. But for Tobin, it had the benefit of being an excuse to touch it, but she wanted it to be playful. She quickly became more serious when Alex's gaze met hers and she felt her lips part. Tobin lost consciousness of everything around her except for the feel of Alex's soft mouth against her skin.

Slowly, Alex raised her hand and wrapped her fingers around her wrist to remove her hand enough to speak.

“Then next time it’s my treat. ok?”

Tobin would have agreed to anything if it meant that she would hang out with Alex.

"ok," she said. “So, what kind of food do you like?

“Everything. I am not a picky person.” Tobin looked at her with a big smile on her face. “What?” Alex asked. 

“It's a good change, that's all.”

“Change of what?”

“Of the superficial girls who don't eat. I would prefer one like you.”

"Oh," said Alex, with a shy smile. “Thank you.”

Tobin wanted to stroke her flushed cheeks, but she refrained from doing so.

“What do you think about Mexican food?”

“I love Mexican food. I love nachos with a lot of cheese and jalapeños.”

“Jalapeños? Oh my God, I love you!” Tobin exclaimed.

“I love spicy food.”

“Me too and I have the perfect place for that.”

So Tobin guided Alex to her car and they drove together to one of Tobin's family’s favorite restaurants.


	9. Chapter 9

They had just ordered their food and were talking about developing the photos in the school workshop when a deep voice interrupted them.

“Who is your friend, Tobin?”

Tobin raised her head to meet her father's curious gaze.

"Hey," Tobin started, clearing her throat. “Dad, this is Alex Morgan. She is new to the school. Alex, this is my father, Jeff Heath.”

"Nice to meet you, sir," Alex said politely, holding out her hand.

Jeffrey shook her hand gently and smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine, Alex." Turning to his daughter, Jeffrey asked:

“Where's Christen?”

Tobin looked at Alex uncomfortably before answering.

“We broke up.”

A stormy expression invaded Jeffrey's face.

“When did this happen?”

“Last night.”

“And why did this happen? Why did you allow it to happen, Tobin?”

Tobin felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She knew that her father's reaction would not be good. She had never imagined that she would have to put up with him in front of Alex. Her back tensed at the realization that Alex was watching everything.

“I didn't let it happen, Dad. I made it happen.”

“Why?”

“She's a horrible person and I couldn't take another day dating her.”

"Tobin, it's more than just losing your cool after a fight or finding someone else you temporarily want," Jeffrey said, looking quickly at Alex. “She’s a part of your future and she is good for you, good for your career.”

“I'm not going out with someone because it's good for my career, dad.”

“Well, you better think long and hard daughter, because your whole future is at stake because of the way you played this season. And you know as well as I do that Christen was a big part of it.”

With a curt gesture to Alex, Jeff Heath left.

Tobin stared at the door for a long time after her father disappeared before finding the courage to meet Alex's eyes. When she did, she saw no anger or hurt feelings instead she saw pity.

“I'm sorry about that. My dad is a little ... um ... fanatic about soccer.”

“Don’t worry it’s fine. He just wants what is best for you.”

Tobin looked at Alex, shaking her head.

“How come you do that?”

“Do what?”

“See the good in people. Even those who don't deserve it.”

Alex shrugged her shoulders.

“I do not know. I suppose it is because I look for it.” After a short pause, Alex tilted her head to one side and looked at Tobin. “I guess you don't see much good in him.”

A bitter cry of laughter escaped before Tobin could stop herself.

“No, not much.”

“What do you see?”

Tobin met Alex's hypnotic eyes and, before she knew it, she was confessing everything.

“I see a man who failed to live his dream and feels he had to settle for life. I see a man who is determined to see his daughter live that dream, whether that dream is hers or not. I see a man who would put aside the wishes of everyone in his life if he thinks he knows what is best. I see a man who won't stop until he gets what he wants, no matter who he hurts.”

When the bitter words from Tobin's lips had come to an end, she was surprised to have expressed so many of her private feelings.

Alex kept staring at her, with less pity now and more with calm understanding. To Tobin, it felt as if the doors of her soul had been opened, letting Alex see everything that made her hate who she was and where she had come from. She held her breath as she waited for the judgment to come.

But it did not come. In Alex’s eyes, she only saw acceptance. And it was like a soothing balm for superficial people who wanted nothing more than to take from her. 

However, Alex did not. Looking at her, Tobin knew that she was not a taker. She was a giver. Despite everything she had been through, it was evident when she looked into her eyes that she would give anything to help someone else.

"I think you are too hard on yourself." It was all Alex said before turning her gaze to the plate the waitress had placed in front of her. Just before Tobin had her first snack of food, she looked up to see Alex smiling over the loaded nacho she held between her fingers. She licked her lips dramatically and shoved the entire chip into her mouth.

Tobin laughed.

“You're pretty awesome, you know that?”

Since Alex couldn't speak around her mouth full of food, she laughed and held up both her thumbs, winking at Tobin as she chewed. Tobin was sure that she had never been more attracted to another person in her entire life.

On the drive back to the park after lunch, Tobin racked her brains trying to figure out ways to extend the day and this moment with Alex. She ran out of scrolls, with no reason to stay in the park and no way to casually stay with her. However, the thought of asking her out scared her. She didn't want to give her a chance or a reason to reject her because she would have to back off. And Tobin did not want to back down.

By the time they got back to Alex's car, Tobin was no closer to finding the perfect excuse for her not to leave. Fortunately for her, unfortunately for Alex, she no longer needed an excuse.

It was obvious as they approached her car that something was wrong with Alex’s car. Alex's little blue Civic leaned noticeably to one side. Both tires on the driver's side were flat.

Although Tobin never wanted to make something like this the reason she managed to stay with Alex, she couldn't be completely upset by it.

Until she saw Alex's face.

She was visibly devastated. She heard her gasp before she raised her hand to cover her mouth. Then she heard her muffled "oh my gosh" just before burying her face in both hands.

“What happened?”

"Mom is going to kill me," Alex murmured from behind her fingers. “How could this happen to both tires?”

Tobin's mood quickly went from pleased to be able to spend more time with Alex to fury at what had happened to her car.

Banging her fist on the steering wheel, Tobin let out a grunt as she stopped, hitting the gear stick and jumping out of her vehicle.

She stomped over to Alex's car and bent down to look at the rear tire first and then moved to the front tire. There was a nail between them. If the studs had been on the tread of the tire, she could almost see that it could have been an accident, something Alex passed over. But these nails were more towards the edge, in a place where it was practically impossible to get an object to be embedded by accident. And that meant it was on purpose.

Only one culprit came to mind: Christen.

Straightening up, Tobin groaned again, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. When she turned around, she nearly brought down Alex who had come to stand next to her while she was inspecting the tires. She leaped back, out of her way, losing her balance on the loose gravel and before she could fall, Tobin grabbed her. Wrapping her fingers around her arm, Tobin yanked Alex forward until she slammed Alex into her. Her eyes were wide and her lips parted as Alex looked up at her. The tires were immediately forgotten.

All Tobin could see was Alex. All Tobin could hear was the sound of her breathing whispering through her lips. All she could smell was the touch of lavender floating in her hair and all she could feel was her stomach pressing against hers.

She watched her pupils dilate just before her eyes landed on her mouth and vice versa. A battle raged within Tobin: kiss her or not. She wanted to, but she didn’t want her first kiss with Alex to be just when she just found out that her bitch of an ex-girlfriend had probably sabotaged her vehicle.

So with great determination, Tobin straightened Alex and released her to the side. Tucking both hands into her pockets to avoid reaching out to her, Tobin cleared her throat:

“Well, the good news is that there is a stud on both wheels and a hole that should be easy to patch, which means you don't need new tires.”

Alex exhaled, putting a hand on her chest.

“Oh thank God.” A few seconds later, much calmer, she turned questioning eyes on Tobin. “Um, what now? I mean…”

“I have a pump in my trunk. Why don't you see if you have enough air to take us to Tire World?”

Alex shrugged and smiled.

“Sounds like a plan.”

Tobin got the pump and to her relief, the tires held the air she put into them.

“Why don't you give me your keys and I'll take your car there? You can follow me on mine. That way, if something happens, it will happen to me, not to you.”

Tobin thought her suggestion made perfect sense. Not for a second did she consider letting Alex drive a car with tires that could explode at any time. If something happened to her, she would never forgive herself.

The possibility made her shudder.

Alex's bright smile told Tobin that her offer had surprised and pleased her.

“Thanks, Tobin. I would appreciate it.”

For the third time since she met her, Tobin felt the blood warm on her cheeks. What was she doing to her?

"No, uh, no problem," she stuttered uncomfortably. The way she was looking at her made her feel like some sort of hero when all she had done was volunteer to drive her car.

Keys were exchanged, and Alex followed Tobin to Tire World in the city. She parked and got in with her and even though it was her car, Tobin did the whole conversation.

When she had made arrangements to have the tires patched and to text her when they finished, she put her hand on Alex's back and guided her toward the door. When she handed her the keys, Alex was frowning.

"What's wrong?" Tobin asked.

“You didn't have to do that.”

“Do what?”

“Take care of everything for me.”

“It wasn’t a problem. Seriously” Tobin casually replied, opening the passenger door for her.

Once she had slipped behind the wheel, Alex continued:

“I can take care of myself, you know.”

She didn’t sound harsh; she sounded more hurt than anything.

“I know you can. Why would I think you can't?”

Alex shrugged a frown appearing.

“Because I've been sick.”

The pieces began to fit together, and Tobin may have kicked herself.

Why hadn't I seen that before?

“Alex, I do not doubt that you can take care of yourself. None at all. I only did it because I wanted to take care of it for you. Not because you couldn't. You deserve to have someone to do things for you. And …” Tobin left the words hanging suddenly feeling ashamed.

When Tobin was silent for almost a minute, Alex prompted her:

"And what?" Tobin couldn't meet her eyes. She was afraid she would see too much. “And what?” Alex asked again.

“And I want to be the one to do them for you.”

There was a long pause, during which Tobin did not dare look at Alex. But then Alex was grabbing her face and pressing her lips against hers, and Tobin’s world exploded.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is a translation of Fragil by cotrenks
> 
> I really liked the story that the author wrote and I wanted to share it with other people that didn't know Spanish. I know that you guys could of just used google translate to translate the story but sometimes google translate isn't always correct so I wanted to clarify it for you guys. 
> 
> I hope that you guys enjoy the story as much as I do


End file.
